St Vladimir's Academy Host Club!
by Amanda908565
Summary: AU:Rose was just accepted into the prestigious St. Vladimir's Academy on scholarship for martial arts and grades. While looking for a quiet place to study she comes across the St. Vladimir's Host Club. Will it bring her back to the people she was forced to leave? Full summary inside.*NOTE* no knowledge of Ouran High School Host Club is needed. Recommended, but not needed. Crossover
1. A Host Club? At St Vladimir's?

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy._**

**_Full Summary: _**

**AU: Rose was just accepted into the prestigious St. Vladimir's Academy—a school for the "elite" dhampirs and Moroi—on scholarship for martial arts and grades. While looking for a quiet place to study she comes across the St. Vladimir's Host Club. Will it bring her back to the people she was forced to leave? What happens when the Ouran High School Host Club crosses paths with the St. Vladimir's Academy Host Club? What type of Host would some of our favorite characters be? Read to find out! **

***NOTE* no knowledge of Ouran High School Host Club is needed. Recommended, but not needed.**

* * *

**St. Vladimir's Host Club!**

Rose sighed as she wondered the halls in the prestigious school known as 's Academy. All these damn rich people are starting to get on her nerves. Not only is she unable to afford tuition, she wouldn't be able to buy the school uniform. The only reason that's she's here now is because she's on scholarship for her grades, but even more than that, she's on a scholarship there for her fighting skills. So not only does she have to keep up her fighting, she also has to make sure her grades don't drop.

Rose kept walking, looking for a quiet place to study, or even just a quiet place to train. The gym and the dojo was packed full with guys of different ages. They didn't even glance her way! Not that they would've. Her baggy grey sweats and boy-short hair basically repelled everyone. Oh yes, she's heard the whispers in the hall. "Charity case" and "reaching out to the community", but her favorite one yet seemed to be "commoner". No one knew her name, no one asked, no one cared. And Rose left it that way, perhaps it was better to just be ignored.

When walking in the halls she heard the chatter and laughs of the Moroi girls, and the hollers and hoots from the Moroi guys. She only rolled her eyes, she didn't understand how someone could possibly be so blind as to see outside their little world. Rose, unlike the Moroi, was a Dhampir. It was harder for her especially because she wasn't even a "high-class" Dhampir at that. Finally she reached the end of the hallway and looked at the door that was in front of her now.

"Music Room 3? Maybe I can get some studying done in here." Rose spoke to herself as she grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. She threw her hand up to block the very bright light that erupted from the room and nearly choked on the rose petals that she spat out of her mouth. Soon, the floating rose petals died down and there stood five gorgeous looking men and a beautiful blonde girl.

"Welcome to the St. Vladimir's High School Host Club!" Five out of the six announced brightly. The door snapped shut behind Rose and she started to panic slightly on the inside. _Host club?! Who do these guys think—_

"I never thought I'd see the day where we host a guy." One of the guys said, raking steps forward and getting really close to her face. He had curly red hair and freckles splashed across his face. His baby blue eyes stared at Rose. She quickly shot her hand out behind her as she tried to grab the door handle.

"Well, Lissa hosts guys. Granted they all tell her they love her. She _is_ the last Dragomir, after all." Someone stated, though Rose was not sure who. A guy stepped towards her. This one was tall, but not tall like one of the others. His brown hair was messed up nicely as if to look like he had just woken up from bed. His emerald green eyes looked at Rose's brown ones. "So tell us, what kind of guy," a sharp cough came from the one girl in the room, and he merely rolled his eyes, "or girl, would you like?" Rose was beyond confused.

"Wha—" she started off but was cut off by the boy with red hair and freckles again.

"Oh! I know you! You're the scholarship student, aren't you!" He exclaimed brightly with a lopsided smile. The guy with the emerald green eyes looked at the boy who just spoke with an incredulous expression.

"Impossible! I heard the scholarship student was a girl!" He exclaimed. Rose decided it'd be best to cut in at the moment.

"I am the scholarship student." She stated bluntly as she glared at everyone in the room.

"Well then I guess I heard wrong, the scholarship student is obviously a boy. Just look at him." The boy with the emerald eyes smiled. Rose kept a straight face on, even thought she was confused.

Rose glanced around. Wait. Someone was missing. She counted up the heads in front of her. One, two, three, four, five. Yeah, someone was missing. "But anyway, back to my question, what type of guy do you like?" He received another pointed glare from the blonde. "Or girl? Do you like the strong, silent type?" He pointed at a very tall man that was standing behind the blonde girl, he had shoulder length brown hair with deep brown eyes, "the Lolita?" He pointed to the blonde girl. She looked young, but she was probably as old as Rose was, "the natural type?" He pointed towards a boy with a kind smile, he had sandy-blonde hair with beautiful hazel colored eyes, "or the princely type? Much like myself," he smiled at Rose while cupping her chin in his hand.

"Who knew the scholarship student would be so openly gay?" A voice asked from behind her as Rose jumped forward after giving a little shriek. "I don't know why you're so scared, aren't you a Dhampir?"

The boy with the emerald green eyes, the "princely type", just sighed, "or would you perhaps like the little devil type?" He pinched the bridge of his nose while pointing out the boy with the red hair and freckles, along with the boy behind Rose. He had shaggy, raven black hair—reminding Rose of someone—but she quickly pushed the thought away as soon as she saw his ice blue eyes.

"O-openly gay! Are you kidding me? I'm a—" Rose started to rant, but was, yet again, cut off. A new voice traveled through the room.

"She's a girl." It was the tall one, Rose observed. The strong, silent one, apparently.

"Dimitri, I don't know what your talking about but it's obvious that this person is a guy." The "princely type" said. He looked at me, as if he wanted me to confirm him.

"No, I'm a girl, now, I really must be going. Sorry to interrupt...whatever you were doing." Rose explained quickly and turned to walk away, but instead of being able to walk away, she was yanked back my the blonde girl, surprisingly very strongly.

"But you can't just leave! I'm stuck here with all of these boys and all of the girls that request me always complain." The blonde tells her while smiling energetically.

"I have no clue who you are, and I suggest you let go of me before I have to make you." Rose explains, only to hear a small growl escape the tall man's mouth, Dimitri, Rose thought to herself.

"Vasilisa," he called to her as I was trying to pull my arm away. She decided to let go just as Rose decided to give an extra strong tug and she went flying back. Her back hit the floor and as she was getting up and backing away her back hit something. She glanced behind herself and saw that a very expensive looking vase was toppling over the edge of the column it was placed on, turning around very quickly, she shot her hand out in hopes of catching the vase. Her fingers brushed over the lip of the vase, but she wasn't able to grab it and a crash was heard throughout the room.

"Aw, now you've done it commoner," Rose slightly at the nickname. I wasn't a commoner before. "That vase was going up for auction next week somewhere in Japan. It was worth eight million yen." Rose twitched, she knows she didn't have that kind of money anymore...wait, did they say Japan? Oh, well.

"Sorry?" Rose asked meekly.

"Hey, Adrian, what are we going to do about this now?" The one with the ice blue eyes and raven hair asked. The boy with the emerald eyes, that Rose now knew was Adrian, head snapped up.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Rose." She stated simply. She did not want him to ask for a last name, she totally forgot what last name she put on the school data base. She can't have them know who she is. She isn't allowed to tell anyone.

"Last name?" He asked. Rose internally cursed at herself.

"I have no need to tell you, Ivashkov," Rose figured this was his last name, considering he was a Moroi and his first name was Adrian. She hoped it was and that she didn't just make a fool of herself.

He smirked at her, "how 'bout this, you and Dimitri over there spar. You win, you don't need to tell us your last name, you loose, you have to tell us." She sighed, she knew she was going to win, she always wins. Rose suddenly remembered her last name that she gave, and looked back at Adrian. She didn't want to engage in a fight that was stupid, besides, her glasses could break.

"I'm not fighting. I can easily beat him, but I just wanted to study in a quiet place, I thought this place was empty. I'm sorry about the vase. I'll try to pay you all back."

The boy with the raven hair snorted, "you wouldn't be able to beat Belikov, and besides, with what money?"

"Christian, be nice," the red headed boy told him.

"No, Mason, he's right." Adrian told them. Rose made a mental note to herself, okay, so Christian is the one with ice blue eyes and black hair, Mason is the red head, Dimitri is the really tall one, Vasilisa is the girl, Adrian is the one with emerald eyes, but who is the one known as the "natural host"?

The natural host smiled, as if he knew exactly what Rose was thinking, "My name is Eddie." He told Rose as she was trying to block out all of the arguing that seemed to be happening between Christian, Mason, and Adrian. Slowly, inch by inch, Rose tried to retreat towards the door.

Adrian jumped in the air, "I got it! From this moment on, you are the Host Club dog!" Rose blanched. This could not be happening to her.

* * *

Rose walked to the Third Music Room with bags in her hands. She was sent to go buy more coffee for the costumers. She stopped in front of the doors and took a deep breath. Stepping in, all eyes in the room turned to her. She was the commoner that had entered the place where all the most elite students went. She walked over to Adrian and handed him the coffee.

"Here, it was a two for one special so I got two, I'm going to put the other one in the..." She noticed the look on his face, just as she was about to ask him if something is wrong, he spoke up,

"What is this?" He holds it up to her confused.

"It's instant coffee."

"Instant...coffee?" He questions, head tilting to the side.

"Yes, why? Does it not suit your rich tastes?" She asked him sarcastically. She looked at him to see that he was still confused as ever. "It's commoner coffee."

"Commoner coffee?"

"That's what I just said."

"Go make it for me. I must try this "commoner" coffee!" He exclaimed and somehow earned a round of applause from the ladies in the room.

"Idiot." She muttered, but he didn't hear her over the applause.

A few minutes later, Rose came out with a tray filled with nice china tea cups and a pitcher of the coffee she made. Placing it on the table the filled each cup and stepped away. Adrian waltzed up and picked up a cup, only to realize it was hot and drop it.

"Why'd you drop it?" Rose yelled at him.

He shrunk back at her voice, "it was hot..."

"Of course it was hot! It's coffee!" She explained. Adrian flung himself into a corner and started muttering this about how his "daughter" hated him. She just scoffed and made her way over to Lissa. Lissa was a nickname for Vasilisa and she insisted that Rose must call her Lissa. She saw that Lissa was with Dimitri, but then again, when aren't those two together? Lissa squealed in happiness as Rose made her way over towards them. Lissa was just as chatty as ever, but something she said made Rose's—and Dimitri's—ears peak in interest.

"...I really think you two should spar. Rose said that it would be easy to beat Dimitri, but I'm not so sure, I know here on scholarship but I highly doubt Dimitri would be beaten. He is, after all, my sanctioned future guardian when we graduate." _Oh, so _that's_ why she's always with him_. Lissa chatted animatedly with her clients and they all nodded their heads in agreements. Then Lissa turned toward Rose and asked if she would do it. Rose smirked slightly, but said that she would rather not fight, but she would if Lissa really wanted her to. No one could say no to the puppy eyes that she was giving.

"Fine," Dimitri and Rose muttered. She looked at him curiously, "dojo or gym?" Rose asked him. He thought about it and then suggested the gym. He's not much for words. We quietly walked over to to the gym, the whole Host Club and the clients watching silently. A couple people actually looked ready to start cheering for Dimitri but Adrian quieted them down quickly. Taking their fighting stances across from each other, Rose heard Adrian call out,

"Ready? Begin!"

Dimitri was careful, she'll give the guy that. He watched her and gave her almost no opportunity to strike where his heart would be. Eventually she took the offense and lunged toward him, faking left and then delivering a blow to his right shoulder. She swiftly grabbed his wrist as he tried to punch her in her stomach and flipped him up and over her head and landed on his back a few feet away. He was in a slight daze from the impact and was already trying to blink his eyes and get up. Quickly she ran over to him and placed a hand over his heart quickly.

"Dead," she told him, she then announced, "I told you I would win easily," without turning around. Rose heard the rustling of paper and wallets snapping open and close as money was being handed to and from. They took bets. She couldn't believe they actually took bets. Damn Moroi. Her vision was blurry and she wondered why. She lifted her hand so she could readjust the glasses that should've been lying on her nose only to find that they weren't there. She looked around the room to see if she could possibly find them quickly and heard a short gasp and foot steps running up towards her.

"Go get a uniform! Order new glasses! And book my hair stylist!" Rose heard Adrian shout. A boys uniform is shoved into Rose's hands and she's pushed towards the dressing rooms. Rose changes slowly, stripping her dirty sweats over her head and she puts on the crisp white dress shirt along with the dark blue blazer that holds "St.V" on the breast pocket in gold stitching. Taking off the sweat pants, Rose pulled on the dark black slacks. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she sees that she looks like a boy. Well, she's going to look like that when she barely has any breast, and a boyish hair cut, along with the fact that she's dressed in a boys uniform. Sighing as she walked out, she asked why she was given a boys uniform. They all looked at her and then pointed at Lissa.

"Do you really want to be stuck in a poofy dress?" Lissa pointed to herself.

"You're right, thank you, but I can't really see right now, so if someone knows where my glasses are..." Rose explained.

"Here," Mason started.

"Are your," Christian continued.

"Glasses," Mason finished while holding out her old glasses without the prescription lenses in them.

She rolled her eyes, "it's kind of creepy how you finish each others sentences," she started, and then pointed at the thick, black framed glasses. "Those don't have my prescription in them. I need to be able to see," she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sure, but you need to realize that it's these glasses or those new ones. And knowing how you act a little bit, we figured that you wouldn't take the new ones unless you had to." Mason explained. Rose inwardly yelled. She wanted to screech at the guys as Christian held out the new wire framed glasses. Rose harshly took the new glasses and put them on, tilting her head in a way that made the light bounce off the glasses.

Adrian exclaimed, "I know! You are now an official member of the Host Club! May I introduce: the cool type host!" He was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet smiling. A phone rung out and Adrian pulled it out of his pocket and frowned. "Apparently my hair stylist are back in Japan. That's a shame, the Hitachiin's are masters at what they do. Whether its hair, clothing, make-up, etcetera." Rose cringed inwardly at the name. She knew the Hitachiin's were a powerful family in Japan. Better yet, she _knew_ the Hitachiin's, but the Hitachiin's didn't know her.

"Christian, would you be able to call your guy?"

"I can try."

"Guys, look I don't need any of this. Thanks for the uniform but I should probably get home..." Rose explained.

"Do you need a ride home, Rose?" Lissa asked her.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll walk. It's only down—" She starts off walking but was stopped by Mason grabbing her wrist. She briefly contemplated throwing him off of her.

"Wait! So is Rose a female host? Like Lissa is?" Mason asked Adrian quickly right after letting go of Rose. He saw the way the brunette eyed his arm.

"Yeah, Mase, it does." Christian told him quietly, which was surprising. _What's wrong with him? _Rose wondered.

"Thanks guys, but I'm going to start heading home now." Rose spoke as she inched towards the door. So close. Rose turned her back towards the group and grabbed the door handle. It creaked open as Rose rushed through it yelling out. "I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

* * *

**_Disclaimer #2: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club_**

**Hey guys! Okay, so I just decided to write this on a whim. If you didn't already know, this is going to be a Cross-Over with Ouran High School Host Club. Please, please, please let me know what you think! Ouran characters will soon come into the picture. Eventually. Let me know if I should continue this?! Thank you all!**

**Review please! **

**-A**


	2. The Original Host Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**AN: I want to say thank you to the lovely reviews I got last time, and thank you to anyone who favorited or followed this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~•~•~•~**

A shiver passed over Kyoya and the other Host Club members.

"That was unpleasant." Kyoya muttered to himself as he continuously typed on his laptop.

"Yo! Tono, did you feel that?" Hikaru asked the tall blonde.

"Yes! I thought it was just me, but obviously not! Hunny-senpai! Mori-senpai! Did you feel it too?" Tamaki asked, extravagant as ever.

"It felt like I was being replaced, Tama-chan." Hunny said with tears forming in the loli-shota's eyes, while hugging his beloved Usa-chan. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Kyoya, mon ami, what about you?" Tamaki asked turning towards him. Kyoya didn't even lift his head and continued to type.

"It seems as such." He sighed at the antics of the other club members. It seems that Haruhi and himself were the only sane ones at times. Speaking of Haruhi... "Haruhi?" He called out and saw the petite brunette step out from the kitchen.

"Yes, senpai?" She smiled a small smile at him at him, barely showing any teeth. Her smiles were always like this, they suited her personality well.

"It seems that your debt will be payed off in about a month." He would've smiled but that would've shown his elongated, pointed canine teeth and that wouldn't be good. Instead he resorted to his signature smirk.

If you may not have guess it yet, he was a vampire. Yes, Kyoya Ootori was a vampire. Well, a Moroi to be exact. Though, sometimes he could truly act like a Strigoi. He looked around the room at his human friends, that tended not to act like humans most of the times. If he didn't know better, he would've said they were aliens.

"Oh, thank you for telling me." She turned to step back into the kitchen to finish cleaning but before she was able to, Tamaki jumped up and ran towards her. She swiftly stepped out of his way and Tamaki fell flat on his face. Yeah. Tamaki is definitely human.

"Why must daughter be so mean to me?" Tamaki wailed as he picked himself off of the ground.

"I'm not your daughter, senpai. How many times do I have to tell you that." She responded bluntly as arrows were shot at Tamaki's body. She glanced away from Tamaki and looked around the rest of the room, stopping at Kyoya. He quickly realized that he was staring and his head snapped back down to his Pineapple laptop.

Haruhi was slightly confused at his actions, but didn't question them. She then felt two pairs of arms begin to encircle her waist. Quickly and efficiently surrounding her in an embrace. "Haruhi," Hikaru started out, while beginning to nuzzle her cheek with his nose.

"We were wondering," Karou continued, while copying his brothers actions.

"If you felt it too," they both completed the sentence in unison.

"I felt something, I'm not sure what it was though." She told them while trying to untangle herself from them. "Now, please, let go of me." She sighed as she asked them, "before I get Hunny-senpai or Mori-senpai to do it for me." Kyoya heard this declaration and smirked slightly. _I_ _know someone that would be able to just tell them to get off and they would listen_, he thought to himself, _and it's not Mori or Hunny_. They all knew that the loli-shota loved the club's secret princess like a sister, or even a mother figure at times. Mori also felt this love for the girl, but it was not romantic, instead she was just a younger sister, someone he vowed to protect along with Mitsukuni.

"You two perverts! Get off of my darling daughter! Mother!" He called over to Kyoya who merely glanced up, "tell them to get off Haruhi!"

Haruhi sighed lightly, "Mori-senpai?" Mori was over in a flash and quickly plucked her out of the twins grasp and put her down gently, "thanks senpai." Tamaki soon began to argue with Hikaru and Kaoru about something to do with protecting his daughter's "innocence".

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want to eat some cake with Takashi and I?" The miniature blonde senior asked happily.

"Mitsukuni, you've had enough cake." The gentle giant told Hunny. The small senior looked up at his cousin with his wide hazel colored eyes, a small tear about to drop from one of them, and Haruhi couldn't bear to see her small senpai cry.

She turned to Mori, "would it be okay if he just had one more piece? I'll make sure he brushes his teeth so nothing happens like last time," she cringed inwardly at the memory. Mori looked like he was thinking about it for a while, but then gave a nod to her. They walked over to the small table on the other side of the room; the club was closed today so there were no ladies waiting to be entertained. Sitting down with Hunny on her lap, Mori took a seat on the other side, laying out his long legs in relaxation.

"Yay! Cake! Dig in Haru-chan!" Hunny told her, Haruhi just laughed, she's not much of one for sweets, and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't be able to reach around the small senior with disturbing him. She lied back into the chair as Hunny was talking between mouthfuls of sweet, rich cake.

"There's a martial arts completion in a week, well, a week on Monday. Takashi and I are entering! It should be an easy win!" Hunny giggled lightly. Kyoya, hearing everything with his enhanced hearing nearly scoffed. If only they knew someone could easily beat them.

Mori scowled lightly at Hunny, "do not overestimate yourself, nor should you underestimate your competition," his deep baritone voice rang clear.

Hunny immediately resorted to pouting, "but it's true! Haru-chan, tell him it's true! We are the best of the best, right?" He asked turning towards Haruhi. She opened her mouth, about to answer with...something. She didn't know what she would've said if Kyoya hadn't stood up from his desk and said something.

"I believe that entering this tournament and inviting the clients along will be good for the club's profit," he said while pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose, "besides, they're right, they would win unless _she_ came back." He murmered the last part to himself and Tamaki gave him a curious look, at hearing the setence that his best friend said, and the expression of sadness evident on the cool type host's face.

"She?" the Princely Type Host questioned.

Almost immediately, Kyoya positioned his head so that the light created a glare on his glasses, ignoring Tamaki's question. "You will participate in the tournament, and we will also invite the clients. This means that all of the host have to be there. Haruhi, I will pick you up and bring you to the tournament." Kyoya said with finality. There was no room for discussion. Wait, what was he thinking? He's trying to peruse her, yet there is no merit to it. None. Perhaps if she were a Moroi, or even a Dhampir, they would be some form of merit, but no, she's just a human girl. A commoner human girl to be exact. His parents would be disappointed in him. Kyoya mentally snorted, they're one to talk about that. "If that is all, I shall be going now," and with that, Kyoya packed his laptop and his little black notebook inside his sidebag and left.

"Takashi?" Hunny toward Mori, while still sitting on Haruhi's lap.

"Hn," Mori grunted to show that he was listening.

"Why do you think Kyo-chan looked upset?" Hunny asked and then stuffed a piece of cake in his mouth. Mori thought about it for a second; the raven haired teen didn't usually have a bad temper, he just got annoyed easily with Tamaki's antics. Without an answer for Hunny, Mori shrugged.

"Maybe something at home?" Haruhi asked, playing oblivious. She knew he was upset, yet she didn't exactly know why he was upset, but it couldn't be something at home that made him upset. Focusing her attention she turned to Hunny. "Um, senpai? Can you possibly move? I need to go home and finish up my homework." She asked politely, Hunny looked saddened at the request, but he moved nonetheless. To Hunny, Haruhi and Takashi were the only ones who say past his childish act. She treated him as she would an adult, but would still cater to the young inside of him when needed.

"Haruhi! My darling daughter! Would you like a ride home from your father?" Tamaki asked bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"No way in hell, senpai." She told him, not even bothering to correct him, and walked out the door, calling over her shoulder a goodbye to Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori, and Tamaki.

When she walked into her small apartment, Haruhi went over to the small kitchen and placed her books and bag on the counter, along with finding a note left by her father.

_Haruhi,_

_They called me in for a late shift at the bar, I'm sorry I cannot be home with you, but please, don't wait for me for dinner. I'll be home late._

"Guess it's dinner for one then..." Haruhi sighed as she pulled out ingredients for dinner


	3. A Favor for One of Two Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~•~•~•~**

Walking home was peaceful. That was until the Host Club got over their shock that Rose had left them so easily and tried to follow her to her house. Rose ducked behind the tree line to avoid them all. She just wanted to get home and go to sleep. She trying to be as silent as she could as she walked a few hundred yards away from the group of Host looking for her.

Rose sneezed.

The whole club turned towards the sound."Oh great." Rose groaned and stepped out of the foliage. Lissa went over and glomped Rose in a hug.

"Rose! We were so worried, we didn't know where you lived and we were wondering if we could come over!" Lissa smiled excitedly and looked at Rose with big, green puppy dog eyes. Rose couldn't say no. Plus it was a Friday.

Rose sighed loudly. She lost the argument before it even began as soon as she looked at Lissa. "You guys can come over for a little bit, but then you leave." Adrian, Mason and Lissa cheered at the invitation. Dimitri, and Christian merely rolled their eyes. They didn't care where Rose lived, but they follow the rest of the club who was following Rose to a small apartment on the second floor of its complex. Pulling out a key, Rose placed it in the lock and turned it so that it would open.

"Try not to break anything or I'll start adding to _your_ debt." She muttered darkly. The hosts winced at her menacing tone. Where could she have learned to use that? It was so...cold. The other host stammered "yes's" and "yeahs" to her. Opening her door, she Rose lifted her hand to the light switch. The host heard her mumbling about how the apartment was way to small for her taste. Flipping the light on, she gasped slightly. All of the host that were watching her every move had their eyes flick up towards the inside of her apartment.

Inside her apartment stood a man with red hair. Not like Mason's red hair, this hair was _red_ and he wore it down to his shoulders. He was a lean looking guy with broad shoulders. Dimitri, Mason, and Eddie all got into defensive positions, pushing the Moroi behind them. Rose just dropped her bag at the sight of the man and squealed loudly and launched herself at him.

"Ritsu!" She yelled as she ran over to hug him. "I can't believe you're here! Why are you here? Where are the rest of the Yakuza?" She questioned him and all of the other hosts heads tipped to one side or the other. What did Rose have to do with the Yakuza?

"Rose? Are you involved with...the mafia?" Rose only laughed at Christian's question.

"I'm not, but fire-head over here is the leader. He's one of my best friends. Ritsu Kasonada, this is...the Host Club." Ritsu's eyes widened at the term "host club". He knows what a Host Club was and he was about to say something but Rose elbowed him int the ribs slightly as if to signal him not to bring him up.

"Host Club?" He questioned, wincing at the elbowing he just got.

"Yes, the Rose _Hathaway_ joined a Host Club." She emphasized "Hathaway". And Ritsu had curiosity take over and he couldn't stop the question that was already forming on his lips.

"What type of Host are you?" He blurted out. Adrian decided to step in and talk at the moment.

"Why, Rose is the "cool type host"!" Adrian announced, striking a pose. Ritsu couldn't contain his laughter enough. He was laughing so hard he fell to the ground. Rose sighed and turned towards the group that was currently standing in the door way.

"Look, guys, you need to go. I'll see you at school on Monday. Do not show up during the weekend. And if you do, make sure not to wake me before noon, that is, if you value your lives." Rose explained and they all nodded, slightly unsure. Rose pushed them out of the door and closed it behind them and turned to Ritsu.

"Why are you here? Did _he_ send you?" Rose questioned.

He kept a straight face and quickly tried to change the subject, "the one with the black hair, ten bucks says he's a fire user." Rose rolled her eyes. She should've never told Ritsu about Dhampirs and Moroi. But he was her best friend, and she needed to talk about it with him. She went back to her questioning.

"Why are you here?" She asked again, and he sighed.

"I missed you. You were my only real friend. You're like a sister. And he didn't send me, I came on my own. I had to ask you to do something though." He told her, and Rose eyed him warily. She had no clue what he was about to ask of her.

"Tread lightly, Kasonada-kun, you're on thin ice right now, even if you're one of my best friends." She told him in response, and to add empathize, she reverted to using his last name.

He smirked lightly, "I need you enter a martial arts tournament. Under the Kasonada name."

"Why don't you just do it? You're a skilled fighter, hell, you're the leader of your very own mafia." She laughed, and he scowled at her. He hated when she said it like that. Like they were things he owned, rather than people that cared for each other.

"Two names: Haninozuka and Morinozuka." As he said these last names she stiffened. "I believe you know who they are. You were one of the best fighters out there, even if you never entered a competition, you could easily kick those two on their sorry asses. Knock them down a few pegs." He finished.

"When?" Rose asked, keeping her voice neutral. In all honesty, she would love to head back to Japan, and to enter a tournament? Even better. But to go back to Japan, enter a tournament, and go up against the Haninozuka and Morinozuka clans? It would be amazing in Rose's opinion.

"A weeks time on Monday. You would have to leave on the jet with me Monday night." He explained as Rose thought it over. She nodded and opened her mouth, about to say something as her front door handle jiggled. She figured that it was either her mother, or Abe, her mother's boyfriend, so she just ignored it.

"I think—" she started but didn't get a chance to finish. The front door to the apartment flew open and the Host Club stood standing in the doorway. Rose glared at them harshly and they all visibly flinched. "How long were you there?" She hissed. Ritsu looked about ready to jump out of the small open window in the kitchen. He knows it's not a good idea to piss off that girl.

"Enough to hear that you're going to Japan!" Adrian told her while frantically waving his arms in the air, "you can't just leave us! You're part of the Host Club! You have a debt to pay off!" On and on and on he rambled until he pulled out his pack of clove cigarettes. Rose rolled her eyes, how can somebody that smokes, be so popular with the ladies? Before he could light it, Lissa walked over to him and plucked the cigarette out of his hand and shook her head.

"I'm entering a tournament. I will be back as soon as I can. Now please—"

"We want to enter as well!" Mason screeched. Rose didn't know a boys voice can go that high. She just looked at him and his face. He was using the puppy dog eyes, along with Eddie. "Please?" They asked, begging.

She couldn't say no. "...fine." They jumped up quickly and high-fives each other, and Dimitri was just observing until his voice cut across the room.

"I'm entering as well." Rose gave off a nervous chuckle at the statement. This wasn't going the way she wanted. They could run into someone there, they could run into...no, what's they chance?

"Fine. Then a few rules then."

"I'm coming too!" Lissa squealed, "I can help heal if someone gets hurt!" Rose looked at her utterly confused. Heal? Lissa say Rose's look and her smile dropped.

"Now you've done it, cousin!" Adrian told her and she looked around the floor, finding Rose's tatami mats extremely interesting.

"What do you mean heal?" Rose asked almost inaudibly. Now it was Lissa and Adrian's turn to laugh nervously.

They looked at each other and sighed. Adrian spoke up first, "we're both Spirit users. Have you ever heard the story of St—" Rose cut him off with a raise of her palm.

"I am aware of Spirit and I probably know much more about than you do, but for right how, if you are coming, I suggest you listen to my rules. If you don't listen, I'm sure Kasonada-kun here wouldn't be opposed to throwing you out. Literally." She watched the baffled expressions of all of the host except for Dimitri and Christian, she then looked back at Ritsu and what she saw nearly wanted to make her strangle him.

Ritsu was trying to climb out her kitchen window.

Her square three foot kitchen window.

And this guy was suppose to be the fearless leader of the Yakuza?

"Get the hell back over here Ritsu." Rose called out as he trudged back over, upset at being caught and knowing there will most likely be hell to pay later. "We'll spar when we get to Japan." Yeah, the look of fear in his eye when Rose uttered those words made it seem like hell. Most definitely hell to pay.

Lissa looked at Ritsu curiously with her head cocked to one side. "Human," she spoke. Small beads of sweat broke out on the top of his brows.

He tried to pass it off as smoothly as possible and decided to play dumb, "aren't we all human?" He asked.

"No. And you know that. Your lying. I can see it in your aura." Her green eyes narrowed and Ritsu was having a horrible time keeping his composure as Rose stood by watching the whole scene go by with a raised eyebrows.

Two shaky palms raised in the air, he didn't know what was worse: being interrogated and beat by the twins in the Host Club back in Japan, or getting questioned by this blonde girl, "we can all talk about this on the plane! Now, Rose, what were those rules you wanted to mention?" He asked desperately wanting to be out of this situation.

"Oh. Yeah. Rules. Well, lets see. No magic. None. So that means, no reading auras, no healing people, no dream walking, no making plants grow, none of it. I do not want to see Spirit endured darkness on this trip, if I see it it's means two things: that one, you broke the rule of no magic, and two, your not trying to work it out in private." As Rose thinks of what else to say, she sees the shocked faces of Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri. Christian just looks bored.

Mason steps in, "does that mean that Christian is allowed to use his fire?" He asks me innocently and Christian quirks on eyebrow in question.

"You owe me ten bucks," she hears Ritsu mutter and she glares at him.

"I said told you that I know a lot about Spirit. And to answer your question Mason, Christian, I said no magic and I mean no magic. But anyway, I also don't want Adrian, Lissa, or Christian smiling; no fangs will be shown, and no feeding will happen for about a week and a half. Unless you can bring blood bags, or if e school can be convinced to send a feeder with us," Rose shuttered a bit, "I would suggest trying to get as much blood as you can before we leave." _Or unless I can sneak a feeder from the estate. _She wants to add on, but doesn't. She can't let them know who she really is. "Also, no one leaves my sight. If I can't see you, you better have told me where you are or where you're going. Oh, and one last thing: I'm entering the tournament as a boy." The was a shocked collective gasp and Rose merely rolled her eyes. "I don't want anyone going easy on me." _Or anybody to recognize me, or see my name._ She adds in her mind. Ritsu understands this, and nods.

A minute or two later Lissa speaks, "but why?"

"I just told you, I don't want anyone to go easy on me. Especially the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's," she smirks and Dimitri and Mason's eyes expand to the size of dish plates.

"T-they're going to be there?" Dimitri stutters out. Rose doesn't think she's heard him stutter before, and thinks it's quite funny.

"Yeah, Belikov, they're going to be there. It's not the biggest thing to happen," she rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me, Rose? 'Not the biggest thing to happen,' please, we're entering a competition against the most skilled fighters ever known!" Rose scoffed at Mason's exclamation.

"There easy to beat, especially if you know their style of fighting," Ritsu pipes in.

"And you do?" Eddie questions.

"Not me, but that one over there does," he gestures towards Rose.

"How do you know?" Three voices questioned. Dimitri raised his eyebrow, Mason looked in awe at her, and Eddie looked skeptic.

Rose growled lowly so that Ritsu can only hear. "It's a long story that I don't want to tell. I know some of their moves, but I mainly adapted my own style of fighting. It's a mix of a couple of different styles." She says, and thinks back to the time when Mori was teaching her some moves when she was seven and he was nine. He was tall even then, but now she was curious. _How tall is Takashi now?_

"A little taller than the guy with long brown hair." Ritsu answers her, pointing towards Dimitri. Wait, what?

"Did I say that out loud?" She visibly cringes and he smiles wide. Takashi probably doesn't remember her at all. He can't, his memory was wiped. She felt her lip twitch downwards at the cruel truth of the thought.

Christian looks confused and voices the thoughts of all the Hosts', "who's Takashi?"

Ritsu opens his mouth and closes it, then opens it and no sound comes out, so he closes it again. Perhaps he just figured out that he's said way to much today already. "Just someone I know." Rose responds and Dimitri face hardens s he frowns.

"It's not just someone you know. Takashi is the heir to the Morinozuka clan's business and next head of the family." Rose scowls at the lack of formality he uses when addressing Mori as he explains to the other club members. Again, they are all in shock. They are learning too much about her past. If they know those names already, who else would they recognize?

"It's Morinozuka-senpai or Mori-senpai to all of you," she snapped at them. "Now leave my apartment for real this time. I have to talk to Ritsu about registration, among other things," she gives him a sidewards glance and he gulps. The club members try to argue but their efforts would fall on deaf ears.

"But—"

"Leave."

"How—"

"Go—"

"Rose—"

"Out." And with that she pushes them out the door for the second time today. She turns to Ritsu and glares.

"How could you be so careless!" She yells at him. "How?!" She demands, and the Yakuza leader starts to shake in fear at her voice. "The only reason you still know everything, the reason you know me, is because they didn't know I was friends with you! Everyone else had their memories wiped except for him!" The red haired boy looks at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't not say anything. You asked questions, I answered. It's always been like that, hasn't it? The big, bad, scary mob leader answering to a girl who's probably only 5"5'." Rose huffs at this.

"I'm 5"7', thank you very much."

Ritsu laughs a little, "yeah right, pipsqueak."

"Hey, I can still kick your ass," she retorts.

"Yeah, you can, which is exactly why you need to enter this. You and I both know that you can beat them." He explains to her excitedly.

"Calm down, I already said I was entering. But I'm entering under the name Ryuu Kasanoda." She tells him and sighs. Even if there was a possibility that anyone would recognize her, the chances are very slim. She had glasses now, and she had her hair short.

"No problem," he whips out his phone quickly and dials a number. After a few rings the person on the other end answers and Ritsu is having a conversation in Japanese. Rose understood every word, being fluent in Japanese was a great thing to have. He whispers something furiously into the phone that Rose could not hear, but she merely shrugged as she walked into the kitchen and took her homework out and laid it on the table.

_Functions...quadratic functions...linear functions...exponential functions...piecewise functions... _Rose thought to herself_. Why are they teaching this to us? I already know this all._

"Rose, we got a problem!" Rose heard a voice from the other room call out.

"Oh, no," she muttered to herself, "those words could never be good." Rose sighed as she rises from her seat. She's spoken from experience. Upon pushing herself away from the table her pencil began to roll away, teetering on the edge of the table, and then falling off. Within the blink of an eye, Rose reaches out and catches the pencil in her hand, a half a foot from the ground. She looks up to see Ritsu standing in the doorway, telephone in hand, with wide eyes.

"Never going to get used to watching that," he murmured to himself.

"You will if he has to wipes your memories," she sighs. Rose doesn't want that to happen, Ritsu was one of two people that became a true friends—even if they were a secret. It turned out better that way, at least they if they didn't know, they wouldn't be able to wipe their memoies, which meant that Rose got to keep her friends. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"The tournament. It was moved up—" he starts.

"When?" She nearly growled.

"This Wednesday." He exhaled, slightly annoyed, "Haninozuka and Morinozuka family heads moved up the date because their sons "didn't need that much time to prepare"." He and Rose scoffed.

"Fine. I'm going to have to tell Dimitri, Mason, Eddie, Lissa, Adrian and Christian that we have to leave." Rose explained.

Ritsu looked at his watch, "that's another problem. We have to leave. In...an hour." Rose's eyes widened.

"What?!" She screeched, "how am I to get them all together at—," she walked over to Ritsu and grabbed his wrist, bringing it up to her face to look at the watch, "at freaking 9:53 P.M.?!"

"Yes," he said, and his tone implied that it was more of a question than of a statement.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, "you are so lucky that I have Vasilisa's cell phone number." She continued, not even bothering to shorten the last Dragomir's name. She dials the number and brings up her small flip phone to her ear. It's a flip phone because she can easily dispose of it, if anything were to happen and she had the need to. She doesn't use it much, which is also another advantage. After the third ring, a bright and way to cheery voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" Said the bubbling blonde on the other side of the phone.

"Hey! Liss! It's Rose, we kind of—"

"Oh! Hi, Rose! Everyone's here at the moment, hold on," she heard Lissa briefly call out behind her, announcing that Rose was on the phone, "okay, sorry, but anyway, what's up? You know...that Ritsu guy, even if he was human, was kinda—"

"Liss?"

"Yeah?"

"Do yourself a favor and shut up, would you? Just for a moment." Th other line held a new silence. Rose took a breath in, "I'm leaving for Japan. Tonight."

The silence only lasted a few more seconds before she hears screeching.

"Our precious Host is not allowed to go off with some strange man!" She hears Adrian on the phone, now yelling in her ear. Placing the phone away from her ear, she places it on the counter and turns it on speaker.

"Adrian, I've known Ritsu for years." She tries to rationalize with him.

"No! Daddy will not allow that!" Adrian wailed even louder than before. Ritsu wore an amused expression on his face, he thought that this Adrian sounded a lot like that Suoh boy.

The phone sounded like it was being transferred out of Adrian's grip to someone else's.

"Hey, sorry about that, The Boss has had a bit too much to drink tonight, along with a few of those cigarettes he always carries around." Mason spoke into the phone.

"Oh."

"Yeah...so, you're leaving early?" He questioned.

"Yeah, in an hour, Ritsu-kun and I will probably leave in one of his jets."

"Oh, um, okay then. All our parents gave us permission to go and Adrian charmed the school into letting us borrow a feeder or two." He said hoping that Rose wouldn't catch onto his small lie.

"When you mean that Adrian charmed the school...do you mean an actual charm infused with Spirit or his overly strong compulsion?" Rose sighed as she questioned him.

"H-he used the compulsion—wait, what?! Charms?!" He yelled into the phone, he turned away and she heard him yell towards the area the group was in. "Liss! Can you charm things?!" Rose heard a muffled, confused reply of "no" come through the speaker of the phone. "How much _do_ you know about Spirit, Rose?"

"That's not a conversation for now, Mase. Look, I got to go pack, so I'm going to go n—"

"Wait!" He stopped her mid sentence.

"What?"

"What airport are you leaving at?"

"Um," she thought about it, and asked Ritsu quickly then answered Mason, "Kasanoda Airport. You would think I would have known that."

"Well, we'll meet you there in an hour." And with that, Mason hung up the phone, leaving Rose gaping at the other end of the line.

"This is going to be a long trip," muttered Rose.

* * *

**Leave a review? Please let me know what you think! ~A**


	4. Getting Closer

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Ouran High School Host Club.**_

Rose and Ritsu boarded the plane, only to find the rest of the St. Vladimir's Host Club on the plane.

"How did you get on here?!" Rose screeched at them. She was hopping that the twenty something hours plane ride would be calm and peaceful. "I thought you guys were going to meet us here and go one a different plane." She said through clenched teeth. Rose may or may not have been thinking of strangling the leader of the group as he stepped forwards to fulfill his role as the "Prince of the Host Club".

"Well, we told the scary mob people that we were friends with you! They let us in right away." He told her proudly, and she instantly knew that Lissa healed he alcohols out of his system. Rose wondered briefly if he was proud of the fact that he made it through the mob people more than he was proud of getting on the actual plane and being friends with her. She visibly twitched and turned to glare at the others.

"You let him, Adrian, a drunkard and a smoker, decide that you were all going to get onto this plane, with me and Ritsu, without warning?" She asked the group as they slowly cowered in fear as a dark aura began to surround her. Rose created a glare with her glasses and they shrank back farther. Ritsu just stood there a smirk firmly in place on his face. He wasn't immune to Rose's "dark" side, but if it wasn't directed at him, he didn't feel bad for the person that had brought it upon themselves. He let out a small sigh of relief. She found someone besides himself and the other friend they share to use the patented glare and aura on. Him, Rose, and the other one. The other secret friend. Her old family wouldn't have approved. Hell, her old family barely approved of her. Ritsu didn't really like him at first, but he eventually grew on him. Besides, if Rose was happy, he could try to be happy for his sister-like figure.

"Yes?" Dimitri answered. He winced as Rose turned to face him.

She huffed, "you would think that you, an advanced novice, sanctioned soon-to-be-Guardian of Vasilisa Dragomir, would have enough common sense to not listen to Adrian!" Her voice rose as she reached the end. Dimitri mumbled something incoherent, and Rose's ears caught onto it. She smiled coolly and asked him: "I'm sorry, what was that Dimitri? I didn't quite catch that."

He gave her an incredulous look, "you heard that?!" He asked, mouth agape.

Completely ignoring his question, Rose asked once again, "care to repeat what you said?"

"No."

"Then you need to get off the plane. In fact, all of you would need to get off. Except Lissa. I need to talk to Lissa about somethings'." He looked horrified at the thought of leaving Lissa alone on a plane with Rose for more than twenty hours. Along with the person known as Ritsu Kasanoda. Dimitri knew he was the leader of the Yakuza, one of the strongest mobs/mafia in the world, and he was human and he knew about Moroi and Dhampirs. So, Dimitri swallowed his pride and spoke up.

"I will admit that it was stupid to listen to Adrian." He spoke loudly, making sure that everyone heard him and he would not have to repeat himself. Rose smirked, her glasses still creating a glare, hiding her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Now, I'm guessing you all have some sort of questions?" Rose answered back. Mason's hand shot up like how a kid in school would ask a question to the teacher.

"Why does he know?" He asked, jutting his head towards Ritsu.

"Long story. Well, not that long." Her face lowered and as she moved her head the glare on her glasses disappeared. "Long story short, I didn't have a lot of friends. Any friends I did have soon...forgot about me." Ritsu swore he heard her mumble 'rich bastards' under her breath and he had to choke back his laughter, or face the wrath of a demoness. "No one knew I was friends with Ritsu, and eventually he had asked me to spar with him at one point. Claiming that he would be able to beat me," Rose scoffed, "he found out the hard way that I could beat him to a pulp, and then demanded answers. He wouldn't leave me alone, so I eventually told him and one other," Rose corrected herself, "person. They both believed me instantly. Well not instantly. Ne—my other friend believed me, Ritsu needed to be convinced some more. So I took him to visit a feeder."

The others faces' could barely contain their shock. "Y-you took a human to visit a feeder?! Are you insane or something?!" Eddie yelled at her.

Rose shook her head, "not quite." She laughed softly. "Ritsu was one of the only people who didn't forget about me. He's been a true friend." Her voice cracked on the last sentence as she remembered her other ecstatic, energetic friends—with the one exception of Takashi. She missed him so much. Rose didn't realize the small beads of tears slipping down her face. Ritsu stepped up from behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Roza, what's—" Dimitri started with her name in Russian rolling off his tongue easily, only to be cut off with a look from Ritsu. Dimtri just wanted to make sure she was okay, he cared for her, and saw her as a younger sibling—just like Viktoria. Dimitri thought she was beautiful, because, really? Who wouldn't be able to? Just point the person out to Dimitri and he'll handle it. But he wasn't attracted to her in...that way.

"Enough," Ritsu told them, "I'll talk to you all about what happened. Rose, go calm down, the plane will be lifting off in less than ten minutes." Rose slipped off towards the back of the plane and Ritsu turned to the group.

"Look, Ritsu—" Mason started, only to be cut off with a glare from the red haired teen.

"Do not call me by my first name. I have not given you permission, not have you known me long enough," he explained.

Mason crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Then what should we call you then?"

"You may use the honorifics that Japan use, since you will be going it would be good to start practicing," Ritsu smirked, "you can call me Kasanoda-senpai. I'm pretty sure I'm a year older than all of you."

Lissa snorted. Very un-princess like of her. "Okay, then, Kasanoda-senpai, then you may call me Princess Vasilisa." She said sarcastically.

"Fine," she told her sharply, a cruel smirk forming on his lips, "Princess Vasilisa." Just then, the pilot came out of his chamber, announcing that the plane will be leaving in two minutes, and to take their seats. Ritsu went to find Rose in the bathroom of the plane, mostly okay, but still with a few tears leaving her eyes every so often. He instantly rushed to his sister-figure's side, and hushed and shushed her. Wrapping his arms around him, he murmur random words of 'it'll be fine' and 'they'll remember's. He did this before the flight attendant found them and ordered them to take their seats.

Rose straightened up, and walked out of the bathroom and confidently sat in her seat. Making sure her belt was secure, she turned to the rest of the group who had concern laced through their features.

"Don't." She spoke. And that one word had the power to shut the group up for a few hours.

Sometime later during the ride, Lissa sat up and walked over to Rose. She was staring outside of her window in thought, but Lissa and Adrian observed a certain type of sadness, and a black color emanating—something they haven't seen before in someone. Lissa decided it was time for the Lolita to investigate, because Adrian was just too scared of Rose at the moment.

"Rose?" She questioned, hesitantly. Rose's head whipped around to find Lissa standing there with her palms face down on her casual jeans.

"Yeah?" Rose asked carefully. She knows Lissa can read auras, and she has a pretty good feeling that something may be kind of funky with hers at the moment. She remembers what she was taught long, long ago and blocks out everything around her. Putting up a mental wall stopped any type of element, well, at least for Rose. Rose know she succeeded when she saw Lissa's eyes widen slightly.

"But—how?" Was all that was able to come out of her mouth. Rose gave her a small, sad smile.

"I was taught on how to do it a long time ago." Rose told the stunned looking Lissa. Once regaining her composure, Lissa asked Rose the question she had in the first place.

"What was that darkness around you? You're obviously not shadow-kissed." Lissa questioned.

Rose sighed, she knew this was coming, she had just hoped to avoid it for as long as possible. "It's a long story," she starts off, continually trying to avoid it. "One I don't want to get in to."

Lissa nods slowly. She doesn't want to push Rose into telling her, or the rest of the group, anything. Instead, she continues her questioning with another thing she's been thinking of. "What is Mori-senpai to you?"

Rose's face goes rigid, as does the rest of her body. "Nothing, just someone I met briefly," she answers a bit too quickly. Lissa has a glint in her eye saying that she knows something that Rose doesn't. Turning around, Lissa headed back towards her seat.

"You know, I think you should just tell them." Ritsu's voice floated through her ears. She angled her body to look behind her and she saw him standing there with a solemn expression. "They do care for you."

"No. I'm not telling them, and I will damn make sure that they don't find out. I've already done and said to much." She countered. She didn't want them treating her differently. She just wanted to be Rose.

As if reading her mind, Ritsu spoke again, "they aren't going to treat you differently. Well, I shouldn't say that. Once they get over it, they'll treat you the same way they do now. Except they'll just understand better. Though, I think that Mason kid would shit a the tall one would literally bow down to you." Rose laughed lightly.

"Why can't things be normal?" She sighed.

"Rose, none of us are normal. You should know that by now. Especially you," he chuckled.

"Let's just get through this tournament on Wednesday and go from there." Was all she said. He nodded and sunk into the seat beside her.

"This is going to be interesting," he murmured to himself before drifting off into sleep.

_"Attention all passengers, attention all passengers, the plane will be landing in three minutes. Please take your seats and buckle up!"_ The cheery blonde flight attendant spoke over the intercom. Rose thought that after a twenty-two hour flight, that the flight attendant should be some sort of tired.

Once the plane landed, they all got off the plane. Baggage claim was torture for Rose and Ritsu. It's as if the club never traveled anywhere. And Adrian kept marveling at the "commoner's technology". Ritsu snorted as soon as he heard that and Rose elbowed him hardly in the gut.

"We heading to the Yakuza sanctuary?" Rose asked Ritsu and he nodded.

"You and I are. I'm not sure what the plans are for them," he jabbed his thumb towards the group that stood there gaping at the airport around them. "I say we ditch them here, and maybe they'll find their way home. It's not like they speak Japanese."

Rose scowled, "be nice. Can't they just tag along? I know the sanctuary is huge." She asked. Ritsu was about to break out the puppy eyes, but a look from Rose stopped him and he sighed defeatedly.

"Fine."

"Guys! This way!" She called over to the group. Then turned to Ritsu, "what's for dinner?"

Ritsu's smile right then could've rivaled the Cheshire Cat's, or better yet, Rose thought his devilish smile could rival the twins'.

"I thought that we could have some tuna..." He started and Rose's eyes narrowed. She didn't know where he was going with this, but it wouldn't end well for him.

"Ritsu..." She warned him.

"Some fancy tuna." His smile became bigger than before, that is, if it was possible. Rose could feel her mouth start to water at the sound of it, but she saw Ritsu open his mouth to talk again, "and one of our...erm...friends, also likes fancy tuna." Ritsu immediately regretted the words and wished he could take them back. Rose must've thought that he meant someone other than who he had been thinking of.

"I'm eating out tonight, won't be back till late." She quickly rushed out of her mouth, grabbing a firm hold on her luggage as she pushed past the group and Ritsu, and walked out of the building. Ritsu sighed.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Dimitri asked, "I mean, you two are so close, I've seen you too argue, so why is she getting like this after you said you were inviting...oh," the thought struck Dimitri, "she's jealous. Stop standing there and go after your girlfriend."

Ritsu sputtered, "g-g-girlfriend?! No way! Absolutely not!" Dimitri's eyes narrowed slightly, and Ritsu quickly fixed his answer. "I mean, sure she's beautiful, but she just a sister to me."

The American Host Club turned towards Gate H of the airport. There was a blonde there screeching something at the others in the group. Christian snickered, and so did Mason. Ritsu smirked in the slightest, it almost couldn't be called a smirk.

"That guy over there," Christian started.

"Is really acting like," Mason continued.

"Adrian," they finished together. Adrian, offended, had to try and defend his honor. Throwing his arms up dramatically, he started acting exactly like the blonde haired man over there. Adrian decided he was starting to get stressed so he plucked a cigarette out of his back pocket. Lissa, always the mother hen of the group, walked over and pinched the cigarette between her fingers and threw it over her shoulder. Taking a step back, she smiled sweetly and stomped her foot on the cigarette.

"Lissa!" He exclaimed, "those are twenty a piece!"

She rolled her eyes, "I think your daddy's fortune will survive." Lissa started to walk towards the bathroom, the rest of the group following behind her. "I need to find a bathroom." She muttered to herself. While walking, the blonde Moroi bumped into a tall man with raven hair. His glasses went flying and Lissa fell off her feet. The man looked exactly like Rose did, save for the hair and eye color. and the height. "I'm sorry," Lissa mumbled as she scurried to her feet, "I wasn't watching where I was going!" The man bent down to pick up his glasses, placing them on his face gently.

"I'm truly sorry, Princess Dragomir. You need not ask who I am, all that matters at the moment is that I know who you are." He flashed a smile, showing extra long, pointed canines. _So the guy is a Moroi_, she thought to herself. He bowed and walked off to join the group of men at Gate H. Lissa shrugged it off, pretty much all Moroi know of the last Dragomir princess, so it was no coincidence that this one knew her. She didn't even think to check his aura, normally she would do that whenever she met someone new, even if it was briefly. She shook her head. She was really over thinking things.

* * *

She caught up with the rest of the group outside the airport and she could already hear the arguments starting.

"We need to find Rose!"

"She couldn't have possibly gotten that far!"

"I told you we should've put a tracker on her!"

Lissa raised her eyebrow at the last exclamation, but continued to walk aimlessly down the side of the rode. She suddenly had a brilliant idea. Whipping around, she nearly tumbled into Ritsu, "Kasanoda-senpai, I think I know where Rose is." He rose his eyebrows in an unasked question. "Well, she'd be at the place we'd most expect, so we wouldn't check there. If it was most expected, Rose figured that we would skip over it, thinking that she would choose a better place to go. So, what better place to go to?" Ritsu looked at the girl in shock. He had known Rose since she was eight, and yet he would never be able to find her when she got like this. Yet, here was this bubbly blonde in front of him, knowing and thinking like Rose, besides the fact that she barely knows her.

"The sanctuary. She's at the sanctuary." Ritsu told her and took out his phone, quickly dialing his limo driver.

Soon enough, the limo came rolling up to the sidewalk. It stopped in front of the gates to the sanctuary. Ritsu jumped out of the car—none to gracefully—along with the American Hosts. He had decided on the awkward car ride to his home that these people will be good.

"Young Master, your guest are waiting for you in the guest housing." One of the servants informed him. He smiled slightly at the word 'guests'. That means Rose saw his surprise. Walking quickly towards the guest lodgings, he burst through the door, only to see Nekowazowa Umehito practicing his elemental magic, with Rose laughing along with him as he cracked a joke. Ritsu frantically looked over his shoulder to see where the rest of the group was and sighed in relief to see that they stopped in the gardens.

"Hey! Quit it! It's not only me!" He yelled, and startled the Dhampir and the young mage.

"Ritsu, I didn't know you meant Neko here! You could've said something," Rose exclaimed towards him. Ritsu scoffed, if he said that Nekowazowa was visiting she would've punched him then and there.

The rest of the group came up behind Ritsu and peered into the dark room. Two voices simultaneously spoke, "why are the lights off?" Mason and Christian asked.

"Ah, well, um..." Rose trailed off. She didn't know what and what not to tell the Host Club.

"Shit," Dimitri cursed silently while pushing the Moroi behind him, "you know, Rose, I never took you as to be friends with a Strigoi." Rose just laughed at him.

"N-neko? A Strigoi? Yeah. No." She got out between her fits of laughter. "He just has an aversion to light. Human mage. No offense, Neko."

"Of course not, Rosie," replied Nekowazowa sarcastically, with a cackle at the end. Dimitri didn't relax, but most didn't at first. There was something off about Nekowaowa to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whether it have been the black cloak he's wearing, the raven haired wig with blonde locks poking through, the aversion to light, the cat puppet on his hand, the fact that a human is using magic, or even his cackle; Dimitri was on edge.

"Dimitri. Relax. Seriously, Neko here isn't going to curse you. Isn't that right?" He eyes narrowed slightly as she glanced at Nekowazowa. He didn't answer, but instead responded with a humming sound. "Benzleneff is just so delicate, isn't he?" Rose purred sweetly and Nekowazowa's face turned terrified.

"You wouldn't." He responded.

"You and I both know she would." Ritsu said, sounding bored. Nekowazowa didn't say a word, but somehow Benzleneff, the cat puppet, was perched on Rose's shoulder. Nekowazowa quickly lunged at Rose, but she swiftly sidestepped and he took a tumble to the floor. Rose just stood there laughing while the American Host Club was watching the whole exchange carefully and quietly.

They've never seen Rose act so naturally before. Adrian tried to read her aura, along with Lissa, but found that he couldn't. He could see the faintest shimmers around Kasanoda-sempai and this "Neko" teenager, and Rose was completely blank. There was nothing around her in the slightest; he frowned, he would have to ask Lissa later...maybe he would have to cut back on the alcohol. It seems to be messing with his Spirit abilities.

"Come on, I'm starving, you promised fancy tuna," Rose announced. Everyone else in the room rolled their eyes, and Eddie spoke up.

"When aren't you hungry?" He inquired. Rose shot him a glare.

"Don't you dare bring up my weight again, Castile." She warned. "Or you won't live to get beaten by me in the tournament in three days." She smirked throughout the last sentence. The sentence was met with silence as the room quieted and fell into an awkward silence.

"So...um...Neko...what's with the puppet?" Dimitri questioned while eyeing the cat puppet warily. Nekowazowa scowled at the nickname coming out of this strangers mouth.

"You can call me Nekowazowa-kun. As for Benzleneff...well, you don't need to know, Dhampir." He added cackling at the very end for effect. Rose looked at him. A look that said he was going to pay for whatever he did. Nekowazowa gulped in fear as Lissa's eyes nearly bugged out of her sockets as they became as large as dish plates.

"You're Umehito Nekowazowa?!" She squealed happily, "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! Rose, how do you know all of these people?! First it was Kasanoda-senpai, then it was Morinozuka, and Haninozuka, and now the Nekowazowa's?"

The rest of the Host Club was confused, how did Lissa know that name? It's a bit ironic. Specific members of the Host Club know different people in Rose's life. Her Dhampir friends knew of the Morinozuka's and Haninozuka's, Christian knew a little bit about the Yakuza, and Lissa knew of Nekowazowa's.

"Nekowaowa-kun, please excuse Dimitri's comment about your curse doll," Dimitri received a pointed look from Lissa, "but I'm curious as to how you know Rose."

He was about to say something had Rose not have elbowed the young mage with a scowl on her face. He immediately changed his answer. "School," was all he said.

Liss looked confused, and the rest of the club was just looking on. Like a jury watching a court case. "But...you go to Ouran Academy, don't you? Rose would never be able to afford that school. She's a commoner, so, I ask, how do you know her." Lissa asked.

Nekowazowa wanted to laugh. Rose? A commoner? Wait till they hear about her story. He sighed. He knows Rose wouldn't hesitate in strangling him if he let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. So he settled for a low creepy chuckle, resorting to his old façade. "I told you how I knew her. You're choice to believe me or not."

Lissa gave a huff and let the subject drop, and Dimitri went to go stand next to her. Christian and Mason spoke up in unison, "you're human. How come you can do magic?"

Nekowazowa looked a bit shock at their in synch voices. He only knew of one other pair that was able to do that, and they were twins. These two obviously weren't. Not because of the fact that one was obviously Moroi, and the other a Dhampir, but because of their completely different looks. A dark haired boy with ice blue eyes, and an redheaded boy with light baby blued eyes and freckles.

"Family line. We've always been able to," Neko shrugged and the others looked skeptical.

"Hello? Didn't I say I was hungry? I want that fancy tuna I was indirectly promised!" Rose yelled.

"Geez. You're worse than..." He was cut off with an elbow to the gut...again.

"Let's go eat," Rose smiled happily and shimmied out of the darkened room.


	5. Confusion and Arguments

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or Ouran High School Host Club.**_

"What the hell is the last Dragomir doing here?" Kyoya Ootori mumbled to himself. "Maybe her guardians wanted to enter the tournament? No matter," Kyoya continued to murmur to himself on his trek back towards the club members. Tamaki was flailing his arms already, spouting nonsense about commoner technology. "Tamaki, you baffoon, stop what you're doing. People are beginning to stare." And so they were, Kyoya looked around briefly and caught sight of something he thought he recognized, but upon further inspection, it wasn't what—or who—he thought it was. Tamaki did the same, only instead he struck his hero pose and started to try the host the younger ladies around them. They all swooned and the stoic giant, Mori, rolled his eyes. Tamaki, ever the dramatic.

"I can't believe that mom moved up the competition, right Takashi?" Hunny asked his older cousin, who in turn just grunted in response.

"Hey, Boss, isn't that Haruhi walking out over there?" Hikaru questioned with a malicious smile on his face, Kaoru caught on to what his brother was thinking and played along. He pointed towards a figure heading out of exit. She fit the exact figure of Haruhi from the back, but with that said, it only looked like her from the back. She wasn't even wearing the clothing Haruhi was wearing before, but Tamaki failed to notice this. He started to run towards the figure and she turned slightly before Tamaki could reach her, exposing glasses and a facial structure similar to that of Kyoya's. No one but Kyoya saw this and he gasped slightly, under his breath so no one noticed, he shouldn't even think such things. She had long hair, and she had thick glasses. Besides, she should've been halfway across the world.

Even though Kyoya's gasp was near silent, Mori picked up on it, after years of martial one tends to pick up on the smallest things. He cocked a curious eyebrow before turning to Hikaru and Kaoru, who were very near hysterics.

"You shouldn't do that. You don't know who that woman was." He hadn't see the young woman, but he now knows that Kyoya more than likely knew that person. Sparing a glance back at Kyoya, he saw that the Cool Host had regained his cool composition that he was known for. Mori shook his head slightly. He must be over thinking it.

"Mori-senpai is right! You little devil twins almost had me scare a precious princess!" Tamaki screeched at the two brothers who weren't near done laughing at their club president.

"Mitsukuni, lets go. The limo is here," Mori nudged his smaller, yet deadlier, cousin towards the exit to the limo waiting right outside. He locked eyes with Kyoya who muttered something under his breath. A silent agreement passed through them; Kyoya will tell Mori who that woman is.

Opening the limo door for Hunny, he went inside and sat across from his cousin. Hunny saw that he had a far away kind of look on and he wondered what he could be thinking. Hunny, unbeknownst to the rest of the Host Club, saw the woman, and her shocking resemblance to Kyoya. He didn't say anything, but he kind of remembered her from somewhere. He didn't know where or how, but he felt a small connection. He knew her, but he had no clue how. Eventually, Hunny decided that he wouldn't tell the Host Club and just eat some cake.

Back with Kyoya and the rest of the members, Kyoya was still in a state of slight shock. It couldn't be her, it was pretty much impossible. All of the odds he so thoroughly calculated—all of them said there was little to no chance of seeing her ever again. It saddened him when he found this out, but he had to move on. But now, the thought of seeing her again, no mater the reason she's back, he was elated. He could barely contain his joy as his mouth parted into a lazy smile. Noticing that Haruhi came back and was looking at him a little strangely made him quickly shut his mouth and made a mental note to try a wipe her memory of that, if she tried to bring it up, that is. He didn't like using compulsion, it annoyed him and somewhat sickened him. Who knew that cold, ice hearted, "Shadow King" Kyoya could feel such a thing when using that to manipulate. But that's the thing. You see, Kyoya was fine with manipulating certain people, any person if it came to that, but he would do it his way and not through compulsion. He enjoyed toying with people's mind through confusing them with his intelligence and his intimidating coldness. He thought of compulsion as cheating.

Haruhi was confused. Why was Kyoya smiling so easily at the moment? She's never seen him like that. It actually made her feel a tinge jealous. Who on earth could have possibly made him smile like that? She noticed a sharp glint coming off of his teeth, but she just figured it was from his blinding white teeth. She looked to Tamaki and the twins.

"You guys shouldn't have done something like that. I just needed to grab my bag." She explained and slightly scolded them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki wailed, "you should've let daddy help you get your suitcases! That way we can have daddy and daughter bonding time while you explained to me what those rotating things are!"

She turned towards Kyoya who was pleasantly surprised—even though he shouldn't be, Hunny and Mori already left. "Look, I'm going home. Thanks for the trip, even if I had to host on it. It's a shame we has to cut it short because the tournament was moved up." She said softly. He gave her a curt nod and he watched as she turned to walk out. He made a quick decision.

"Haruhi, wait for a moment." She stopped and turned to Kyoya, "would you like a ride home?" She looked at him warily.

"How much would be added to my debt?" She questioned.

"None. It's late and you shouldn't be walking alone at night," he internally shuddered at the thought of Strigoi getting to the Host's Secret Princess. If they did encounter any Strigoi, he would definitely be able to handle them on his own. Defensive magic—though deemed "illegal"—had its perks. He thought about it for a second, "in fact, I'll cut your debt by three percent." Hook, line, and sinker. He smirked a bit smugly as she begrudgingly agreed.

Haruhi was a little but surprised when he said that. The Shadow King decreasing her debt? Just for a ride? Has he gone insane? No matter, a ride is a ride. She continued her walk towards the exit, now with her senpai at her side. It was strange, but comfortable. He was taller than her, but not nearly as tall as Moir-senpai.

When they reached the car, Kyoya actually leaned over her to open the backseat of small car. There was just the front seat and the backseat. When he leaned over her, Haruhi inhaled his addicting cologne. It was over way to soon in her opinion. Stepping into the backseat of the car, she slid over to allow her senpai room to move in. It was obvious that the driver was only expecting one person so it was a tigh, but comfortable fit. The drive to her house was left in a half awkward, half comfortable silence.

Kyoya didn't know what the hell he was doing. You offered her a ride, just so you can ignore her through it? Say something you idiot! He berated himself. He tuned just as Haruhi was turning and their faces ended up being closer than they both had expected. He heard Haruhi suck in a short breath. He couldn't move. He was frozen. Kyoya Ootori, feared Shadow King and high ranking Moroi, was unable to move, or even look, away. So instead, he studied her.

He looked at the curve of her small nose, the way her big chocolate brown eyes seems to sparkle—even when there isn't any light around—, her short bangs' position on her small heart-shaped face, and lastly, the way her plump lips are somewhat quirking in a smile.

She was about to say something as the driver hit a pot hole, sending them both being thrown around and out of that intimate moment. Haruhi giggled nervously, and Kyoya closed his eyes and took his glasses off to try to clean them. Placing them on quickly, he created the patented glasses glare. They both just realized that they had reached her apartment complex.

"Well it looks like this is my stop," Haruhi spoke. Oblivious to everything, it seems, thought Kyoya.

"Yes, we are. I will see you tomorrow during club. I will send Tachibana with you to bring up your suitcase." He told her. She gave him a nod and another small smile. She exited the back of the car and walked towards the back, meeting up with Kyoya's driver, Tachibanca. Kyoya watched as she walked up the flight of stairs as he rolled his window down. Just as the window reached the bottom, he heard the soft shout of 'dad, I'm home'.

* * *

The next day at school, Kyoya nor Haruhi mentioned the incident in the car. Whether it was because Haruhi was to blind to realize what had happened, or it was because she did realize how awkward it would've been, it didn't matter.

Club went also, without incident, so far. And by that, it means that Tamaki had entered his 'emo corner' at least two or three times, and tried to make a hamster home.

"Stop shredding paper, senpai," Haruhi scowled. That would only be more work for her to do when she cleans up.

"I'm not shredding paper, Haruhi." Tamaki responded in a sad voice.

"Then what are you doing?" She questioned and inclined her head in the slightest.

"I'm making a home for hamsters." He replied in a small voice. She shook her head at the answer.

"I'm not cleaning it up." She turned and walked away, leaving Tamaki to wallow in his thoughts. Thoughts caused by Hikaru and Kaoru. Wanting to bother Tamaki again, the twin appeared at his back, with a bucket of popcorn.

"Tono," Hikaru said.

"Hey, hey Tono," Kaoru continued, and threw a popcorn kernel at Tamaki.

"Hey, Boss, get up," they both continued. Each throwing a piece of popcorn at his back. They stopped and they looked at each other. Kaoru shook his head, but Hikaru decided not to listen to his kinder brother.

"Tono, hey, get up."

"Leave me alone," he mumbled in response.

"But you failed to protect your daughter." Hikaru told him, and he watched as Tamaki's back straightened.

"What could you possibly mean, you evil dopleganger!" He yelled.

"Oh, we saw her leave," Hikaru continued his torture—his favorite past time—on the club's president. "We saw her leave, all right. We saw saw her leave with Kyoya," he brought his voice down to a whisper at the end, and he watched as the gears in Tamaki's head started to spin more and more.

The thought finally clicked and Tamaki got up and ran over to where Kyoya was showing Haruhi her debt.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whined, "why didn't you let daddy drive you home?" He leaned in towards Haruhi and spoke barely above a whisper, "mommy can be really scaring at times! Did the mean Shadow King scare you, my precious daughter?!" He picked her up and hugged her.

"Put me down, senpai," she sighed. Tamaki didn't listen and continued to hug her and swing her around. She maneuvered herself to look at him in eye level. "Put me down, senpai." She told him.

To the Host Club members' surprise, he actually listened to her. Kyoya hummed to himself in thought. He wondered...he really should stop wondering. If he keeps thinking up these ridiculous ideas, he's never going move on.

"Kyoya," a deep voiced said from behind him. He turned to face Mori standing there with his arms crossed across his chest. He nodded his head towards the back of the room. He started to walk back, and Kyoya followed him.

"The girl at the airport. Who is she?" He questioned, not one to beat around the bush. Kyoya was shocked. How could Mori have realized that he knew her? He would have to play it cool, and if it came to it, compulsion.

"Why would you possibly think I knew that women? It was probably some tourist," Kyoya explained.

"The way you reacted...you've never done that before." The tall man countered. "It was obviously someone important."

"No, and I suggest that you drop the subject. I will be going now," Kyoya told him, quickly grabbing his belongings and spinning on his heels quickly to get out of the club room. Mori was left standing there as he watched him go, lost in his own thoughts.

"Takashi! Takashi! We should practice in the dojo! Come on!" Hunny spoke cheerfully to his taller cousin. Mori gave a silent nod to the blonde haired senior and began to walk out with him. He would never underestimate an opponent. He remembered one time...wait, what? Wait, he actually didn't remember. Thinking back as hard as he could he tried to remember the fight that led him to the conclusion as to never underestimate an opponent, but it never came. Perhaps he just made it up? A figment of imagination? That was probably it. His lips twitched into the slightest smile. Perhaps he truly is one of the best fighters in the world.

Oh, how wrong he would be.

* * *

Rose's jaw dropped. _They what?!_ Her mind screamed.

"No." She spoke clearly.

"But, _Rose_!" Adrian whined. "I want to see Ouran Academy!"

"No," she stated simply again.

"Come on, I want to see the Ouran Host Club!" Rose froze and internally cringed.

"Yeah, definitely no," she said, playing it cool, and making her glasses flash dangerously.

"I want to see the dojo," Dimitri chimed in, followed with some agreeing comments from Eddie and Mason.

"Come on, Rose! We want to go!" Adrian whined again. Soon everyone was saying that they wanted to go and that's when Rose snapped.

"That's enough! We are not going to Ouran and that's final!" She declared. Her emotions were going wild, she couldn't control them and it was just so frustrating. She let out a strangled scream and her eyes shot frantically around, searching or a way out.

Bingo.

She ran out the open door, away from the prying, staring eyes of her friends. She ran and ran without direction, letting her feet carry her. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the wind rushing past her as she runs. It wasn't the smartest move, she'll admit that, but her fight or flight response kicked in. And this time, it chose flight. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the dark pavement underneath her feet. It was...wet. How did she not realize that it was raining? It doesn't matter now, though. She raised her head, and froze, once again.

The one place where she had no want to be in, is the place she ended up in. The irony. She stared at the bronze, iron gates of Ouran Academy. Shaking her head she tried to clear her thoughts. Then she heard a chipper, cheery voice of a particular blonde she remembered.

Rose quickly ducked into the bushes just as the familiar pair of cousins had passed the bushes. She gasped. He got so...big. And handsome.

Mori stiffened at the gasp he heard. He knew that Mitsukuni and himself would be able to handle some punks that decided to play a prank, what they could not handle was girls making love declarations and stalking them. Nothing else was heard, so Mori continued to walk to the limo, staying on guard. He relaxed once they both entered the large black vehicle, and took one last glance out the window and saw no one.

Rose stayed still until she saw the limo pull away, and continued to stay put for a good five more minutes. That was close. So close. Sighing, she retreated away from the bushes and navigated her way back towards the sanctuary.

Walking into the dinner building, she grabbed a bowl of rice and some meat. She sat down to enjoy some quiet, alone time, but of course, that never happens.

A loud crash alerted Rose to the intruder—or in this case, intruders. It seems that the American Host Club decided that they had to go and search for Rose in the rain. She rolled her eyes. The audacity of these people, these damn rich bastards. She giggled a little bit, remembering when she use to say it constantly.

"Rosemarie O—Hathaway!" Ritsu barked at her. Rose glared at his slight slip up. "Why the hell have you been?!"

Rose shrugged. "Walk," she said before scooping up a chunk of meat and putting it in her mouth.

"Rose? Rose! Little Dhampir! You got us all worried! How could you worry all of us like that?!" Adrian announced frantically, as Rose rolled her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ritsu cut her off before something became a full fledged argument.

"Look, it's late, and we should all get to bed. We need to wake up early for the competition tomorrow. Besides, I know Rose doesn't like to be waken up, so I also suggest that none of you wake her tomorrow," he glanced at Rose and saw her smirk. He shuddered and remembered that one time when he risked waking her up. He nearly escaped the without a broken arm or rib. Actually, he did acquire a bruised rib that was so bad that I felt as if it fractured. Rose has really, really good aim...even when half asleep. "Plus Dimitri, Eddie, Mason, and I are competing as well. Good night everyone," he called over his shoulder as he walked off towards his bed chambers.

Eddie, being the reasonable one, turned to Rose, " you really shouldn't run off like that. You barely know the streets of Japan—" Rose gave off a light chuckle, making sure her glasses had the glare on them, "and Ritsu-kun kept spouting nonsense about how 'if he took her I'm going to beat his ass" and how "if they find her they may get their memories back". Is there something you want to tell us?" He finally finished. Rose looked at him menacingly.

"No."

"Rose, come on, commoner, just tell us." Eddie tried to joke, but Rose took it offensively.

"Don't call me that. Look, I'm going to sleep." She said coldly.

"What? Commoner? Come on, Rose, he was just joking. Don't commoners joke all the time?" Christian responded in order to stick up for his sibling-like-friend. Rose stopped and stood with her arms crossed and her back towards the group.

Mason grew a smirk on his lips as he spoke the next sentence. "Of course not, Christian, commoners don't have time to joke."

Rose spun so quickly on her heels and was pinning up Mason and Christian, basically growling into their ears. "It would be best if you cut that commoner nonsense."

"What are you going to do about it?" Mason spoke.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" Christian echoed.

Identical smirks came across their faces. Speaking in unison, they looked at her, "huh, commoner?"

"You're going to regret pushing me," Rose promised, "be grateful he and I were separated. Otherwise, you would be quaking in your socks." Rose grinned evilly and looked at Mason. "You're rainbow polka-dot socks."

Mason paled a little bit and Christian decided to laugh at his counterpart.

"Rose what do you mean when you say that you and someone were separated?" Dimitri questioned.

Rose looked at him. "Leave it at that," she basically spat at him. Looking around the small dinner room, Rose shook her head. Perhaps one day they would meet him. She then stalked off towards her bed room that was located across from Ritsu's.

Little did Rose know how soon that day would be.


End file.
